The Spider and the Bat
by DreamKnightess
Summary: Spider-Man goes solo. He does everything he can to keep his two identities from mixing. Nevertheless, one night, he meets a heroic red-head called Batgirl. When their paths cross, the world is never as it seems. But when their worst enemies (and personal demons) come out to play, the heroes' separate lives collide. Meanwhile, there's a new girl in school: Barbara Gordon...
1. Hide & Seek

**The Bat and the Spider**

**Comics X-over of:**

**Spider-Man**

**Batgirl**

**Rated T: violence, action, intense scenes, thematic elements  
**

**Genres: sci-fi, drama, humor, romance, action/adventure, thriller, suspense, fantasy**

**Pairing: Peter Parker/Spider-Man X Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**

**A/N: This story takes place in some AU that's a mashup of the Spider-Man worlds (both movies & comics) and the Batgirl comics (original and New 52). Time period is about a year after Peter "had a bite" and Uncle Ben died. Babs is in highschool, too, just recently becoming Batgirly. And I may or may not have Batman exist in it. So Batgirl can be more independent. May or may not. (As in there's a 75% chance he won't exist or just won't appear in the fanfic.)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Batverse or Spideyverse as I like to call them! I am only doing this for fun! I know it's DC mixed with Marvel but... haters gonna hate. I may have villains normally appearing Teen Titans, Avengers, and other related fandoms.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Batgirl's POV:

- Flash-

Lightning splits the sky in half, cackling viciously.

I'm not startled. Instead, encouraged, I run faster.

My heart races. I almost smirk. But this is serious business.

I run through the city and skim through the atmosphere for my enemy. My _first_ enemy.

He's got an expensive jewel, stolen from a museum. If I don't get it back, it'll be on eBay in a millisecond!

Reluctantly, I slow down so I can absorb my surroundings. I manage to muffle my panting so I don't blow my cover. I'm in a parking lot by a church. The darkness of the night sky wraps around me like a cloak and I become invisible. But for a split second I will be seen. And I will see _him_ as well. I cover my mouth and take a deep breath so I can clear my head; I can think straight, process correctly over the buzz of my adrenaline.

But I am just left there waiting. I would say something sassy, maybe a really bad pun or something but... I can't think of anything. Besides. I'd be screwed.

Then, finally-

-Flash-

My eyes snap to him. The first crook I ever nabbed.

Killer Moth.

That single flash was all I needed.

I sprint towards him and launch a kick at full force into his stomach. He staggers. Not enough though.

Killer Moth chuckles maniacally and drones in the air.

I fight the urge to smile and buff my fingers.

"Peek-a-boo." I tease with a wink.

"Ah, the Batgirl. Does the little welp wish to play a game of tag? You know, you really shouldn't play this late at night. You could be taken by strangers!" He hisses and dives at me.

I duck in time. Barely.

"Easy for you to say." I retort and sneakily pull a batarang from my belt. "Last time I checked, we were playing cops and robbers."

I say and fling the projectile at his wings.

He easily moves out of the way and shoots some slime right. I hop backwards. Barely a smudge gets on my boot. That is enough to tick me off.

I catch my trusty batarang.

"What's the problem, Batgirl? I thought bats liked moths for dinner." He says and lunges at me.

I am tackled to the ground, my back bursting in agony, and my face is clawed.

I grunt in pain but kick him in the waist.

Saliva spurts out of his mouth.

I roll out from under him and brush off my cape.

"As if, Moth." I say.

I feel my face for blood. My fingers are stained crimson.

_Great. Now how do I explain this to dad?_ I think. I scowl and catch my breath.

Lightning bursts in the sky.

My bones rattle a bit, in fear and a pleasant thrill.

Killer Moth isn't here.

I beam, inflamed.

"Oh... So, the moth wants to play a little hide and seek now, huh?" I utter and cautiously walk through the parking lot.

-Flash-

I catch a glimpse of Killer Moth in the church.

_Thank you, photographic memory._ I think and sprint into the shadowy night that drips in the air, tiptoeing.

Such a gorgeous place had to be tinted in darkness. But I strain my senses to detect anything. I would use my multi-light tracers in my mask lenses but I need to stay discreet.

-Flash-

"Yes." I whisper and throw my batarang at Killer Moth. It collides into his flesh with a _-fwing-_. He stumbles. I run towards him, jump, leap off a bench and kick him square in the neck. His head is shot back and more spit pops out.

"Say it. Don't spray it, tough guy." I say and punch.

He snatches my wrist, twists my arm, and kicks me backwards. I hit the ground with an "oof" sound.

_Aw, come on._ I think.

I take deep breaths.

-Flash-

The villain shoots mucus at me. Some of it gets on my outfit.

_Great. Just great. I'm gonna need to run this get-up at least twenty times through the washing machine. _I think.

I sigh, irritated.

"You know, you're really _bugging_ me now." I say, biting my tongue afterwards at the pun.

Sorry, folks. Just had to. It kinda becomes an instinct, a reflex when you're a superhero after a little while.

I attempt to do a flipping kick but my left side is glued to the ground.

I shoot him a death glare.

He laughs, rather cliche-ly... If that's a word.

Swiftly, I get my batarang and slice myself free from the goo.

I give him a twirling kick and he hits the ground.

I'm clawed again, knocked backwards and hurled almost into a bench.

I shout in misery but I don't give up.

I keep trying to talk but the wind is knocked out of me.

"Uh... Ugh..." I keep grunting, helplessly. In my head, I am ranting at 100 mph. "Uh..."

-Flash-

The lightning glows through the stained glass windows, projecting eerie illusions over the cold floor. The thunder makes the ground rumble.

I try to get up, but keep stumbling. Oh, _and_ grunting boyishly.

The Moth snickers evilly.

"Looks like this little present needs to be wrapped up." He teases and readies himself, preparing to envelop my body in a cocoon of mucus.

Despite my aching body, my fingers edge stealthily to my batarang, me breathing jaggedly.

I try to stop grunting so I don't look pitiful.

His footsteps almost echo in the room.

I never remembered him being so... Dark.

I strain myself not to shudder as I grip my shuriken.

"Nighty night, little bat." He says.

I scowl, fighting with everything left in me to keep my dignity.

Then-

-THWIP, THWIP-

Suddenly, an indistinguishable figure swings from the ceiling and kicks Killer Moth from behind. I can barely tell what's going on, what with their gimmicks and the shadows swallowing us.

I hear a voice next. A voice that is full of sass but somehow gives me a speck of hope.

"Who are _you_ to boss around the lady? Cuz, somehow, I don't think it's her curfew, buddy." It says.

Definitely male. And young sounding.

I squint my eyes uselessly.

- Flash -

I catch a glimpse of a person about my height in a fighting stance, hovering carelessly by a baffled Killer Moth.

_Oh, yes. This is just what I need. A break._ I deem and shakily stand up.

My nemesis laughs, pleased-sounding.

"Oh. Well, would you look at that. Another insect has come for our little play date." He says.

_Uh, oh._ I think, worried._  
_

"Ugh. Come on! Um, hellooo?" The playful voice says. He hops over to the top of a chair. "It's arachnid. Say it with me. Ah. Rach-"

Killer Moth shoots a goo missile at the interference.

"Crap!" The supposed vigilante exclaims as he flexibly dodges the slimy projectiles.

-PEWM-

-PEWM-

-PEWM-

And the slim figure still maneuvers out of harm's reach, almost like liquid.

I can't help but gawk in awe.

But I snap out of it, even while being amazed by this creature's fluid movements.

_The perfect distraction._ I think.

The closer I get to them, the stranger things get.

It seems as though the person who just saved my guts back there is wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit, colored in blue and red. With each step, I feel more familiar and cautious about the character. I feel like I should recognize him, but it's so hard to see through the gray scale.

The dare-devil gets hit a couple times, but he really doesn't seem that fazed about it.

While I'm blown a way, I keep my guard up and I'm still not exactly sure what I am seeing.

I pull out my grappling hook, jump on a bench, then fire the hook into the air. It wraps around a ledge above us. I swing through the air and kick Killer Moth from behind, injuring his wings. He falls forwards, crashing into a couple benches. Showing off for my "rescuer", I flip in the air and land on the ground with feline (or should I say bat...?) grace.

"Whew. Now you know what if feels like to be in _my_ shoes, eh, Moth?" I tease and flip my hair back. Not that anyone can really see though because it's dark. I decide to do things the old fashioned way by pulling out my flashlight. I turn it on, unfortunately turning down how dramatic I looked by a few notches, but it is necessary.

I handcuffed him, and brought him outside for the police to pick up. I handed the jewel to the cops and told them I was always there to help.

But, curious, I head back into the church, searching for that odd person who saved me time, oh, and my life.

It finally starts to rain outside, making it all the more morbid in the beautiful sanctuary. Crystal orbs of water slide down the stained-glass.

I turn on the flashlight and sigh.

"Where did you go...?" I ask the mysterious figure. I freeze in the center of the room and cautiously slide the glow from my torch across every place I can think of. I still can't find him. "Come on..." I say. I know I'll die of curiosity (pigging out on doughnuts) if I don't find out who the guy is.

"... Ever think of looking up, miss?" A voice says from behind me.

I jump a bit, embarrassing myself. I form a fist with my free hand and gingerly turn. I raise my light on a strange silhouette... Hanging upside down, grasping a thin white line attached to the ceiling. He casually gazes at me, out of large white lenses. He has a muscular form and a stature like my own. He lowers himself, the white line lengthening, so his masked face is above mine. He is just a foot or two in front of me.

That is it. I let my jaw drop.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, miss. I just had to make sure you're on the right side. Oh, and I had to have a dramatic intro." He explains.

"Who... Who are you...?" I say, stunned by his uncanny abilities. I swallow, take a deep breath, and calm myself.

"Who, me? Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man..." He twirls off of the web and gracefully lands on top of a bench, balancing on his toes and fingertips. "Being friendly... In the, you know... In the neighborhood..."

"Oh, right... I _do_ believe I've heard of you." I say, recollecting myself with a little grin.

"Really?" He says and tilts his head to the side. Spider-Man jumps off the bench, flips, and lands in front of me. "Have you heard of the naughty, criminal me? The evil Spidey? The faux moi? You know, the one framed to have been affiliated with a nuclear threat, all kindsa thefts, and, ah, what not? ...Hm?"

I blink, waiting for more information.

"Or- or have you heard of- waaait for iiit- dundunuh!" He says and hops over to another spot in the room where I shove my "spotlight" on him. "The heroic, the just, the one and onlaaay- and totally legit, by the way... The real Spider-Man!" He does some "heroic" poses (muscle flexes, finger buffs, etc.) to prove his point.

I smile.

I say. "Yeah. Sorry to break it to you, pal, but I've gotta say I've heard of both."

He slightly ducks his head, disappointed. "Ok... I can't exactly blame you... I can't _exactly._ But- anywho, just know the latter, yeah, the last one? _That_ one's the real one." Spider-Man says. "Okay?"

I nod.

"Alright, web-slinger. I know rumors when I hear them. Don't worry..." I say. "But I _am_ a bit of a detective so don't test me."

He nods and stands nearer me.

My eyes go up and down his slender yet strong physique and his detailed costume.

I have probably, at least, a million questions to ask him.

"Syooo... How about we talk a little less about me and more about you..." He says and admires my billowy cape. "... Who are you, exactly?"

"I am Batgirl." I say.

"Oh... Batgirl... Bats... Cool... Coolio." He says. "I like the gimmick... So do _you_ has any powers?" He asks and hops on another bench, looking like an innocent kid listening to a bedtime story.

I chuckle silently.

"No. I don't has any powers." I say. "I use my intellect, intuition, guts, and gadgets."

"Ooh! Gadgets? Sounds fun!" He says.

I nod. "... So, what exactly _are_ you, Spider-Man?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm a human mutate." The vigilante says casually.

"Oh. Ok. How did you become this way exactly?" I continue.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't know you like that. Let's not rush into things, 'kay?" He sasses. I know he's teasing me.

"Fine. You have your secrets. I have mine." I say.

He says. "Yeah." He walks noiselessly to my side.

"... How do you see in the dark?" I ask, smelling a hint of sweat.

He taps his large white eyes. "Night vision."

"Really, now?... Huh." I say and nod, digesting.

"By the way... You kicked butt back there." He compliments. "I mean- that was incredible."

I beam and nod politely.

"Why, thank you, Spider-Man. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I say.

"I know... Oh, but you've got a little schmutz on your face." He says and points to his own cheek.

I duck my head a bit.

"Oh, I'm aware of it." I say.

"Yeah, you_ may_ want to wash that..." He states.

I don't say anything.

A police siren goes off.

We look up at the same time, his large eyes sparkling in my torch's light.

"Well. Duty calls..." He says. "Maybe I'll- see you later...?"

I grin a little and give him a sideways glance.

"Maybe. That would be nice, Spider-Man." I say.

"Cool." Spider-Man agrees. "By the way, you can call me Spidey..."

He walks towards the open church doors, even while turbulent rain is raging.

The superhero sighs and faces me.

"Well, Batgirly... It's a pleasure doing business with you." He says, cutesie, and salutes me.

"You, too, Spidey." I agree, dimples forming on my face.

He makes the rock-on symbol with his fingers and a white line of webbing streaks out of his wrist.

I raise my brows, intrigued.

"Well, toodles!" He says playfully, waves, and swings through the midnight air.

I watch as he disappears, in awe. Then I chuckle and shake my head, walking into the bitter cold downpour.

Life as Batgirl just got a lot more fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, there! Not sure if this is going to be a popular pairing or not, but I thought I might as well try something new. I'd rather lead a crowd than follow it.**

*****DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR BATGIRL. I EDITED THE BOOK COVER. THE ORIGINAL PICTURES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO THE COSPLAYER, DC AND MARVEL*****

**All inspiration comes from:**

*** Showcase: Batgirl**  
*** Batgirl: The New 52**  
*** Spider-Man trilogy**  
*** Ultimate Spider-Man (comics/show)**

**This is my pilot chapter, so I'll continue it if I get enough readers.**

**There may be slight hints of Peter X Gwen X MJ and Barb X Richard.**

**If you are going to review, please look at these "conditions":**  
***Constructive criticism is one thing, flaming/bullying is another  
* If you don't like DC VS Marvel, why the heck did you just read this?  
* Please...** **No profanity. (AKA, cussing)  
* Please! Don't request lemons! I don't do those!  
* Haters gonna hate  
* Please be honest and point at anything that bugs you in this chapter  
* Please let me know if characters are in character  
* If you could, it would be awesome if you could suggest characters from either fandom to include  
**

**I automatically thank you for any reviews! You are lovely!**

**Love, **

**DreamKnightess**


	2. The New Girl

**A/N: Well... I wasn't expecting the first review to be so enthusiastic and encouraging! Especially with this pairing! Thank you so much for the support! It makes me feel so appreciated! I'm considering separating groups of chapters into "episode" type things so it feels like a comic/show. What do you guys think about that?  
Ok, this one'll be in Spider-Man's POV. I'll probably switch back and forth from chapter to chapter. On with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

So, besides meeting that sassy red-head chick, things were pretty much same-old same-old. While damsels in distress are my specialty, it was kind of refreshing to see a girl stick up for herself, despite the pain she was in.

... What? I guess I can't always be chivalrous (that is, acting all, like, chivalry and gentlemanly knight kind of stuff).

Anyway, I thought her costume was pretty snazzy. Very cool. What, with her flaming red hair and her popping blue eyes, I'd say it really complimented her physical appearance. Sheesh, I'm sure relieved she didn't come out as one of the baddies.

But, to get to the more interesting part of my life, two days later I'm in the middle of history class, dying of death on my personal desk.

Yep. This is the thrilling part where I have to wake up from my dreams and tell myself: _Ok, Peter Parker. You're not Spider-Man. You're just a normal, nerdy, kid. You go to high school. You get picked on every day. And you're too scared to tell a girl you've got a crush on her. Capeesh?... Cool. _

Yup. That's me. I swear, I'm my brain's personal drill instructor.

Anyway, I wonder what that ginger chick is doing... She seems like she'd be a nice friend. That is if I'm not anti-social enough to get her attention. Hmm...

"Hey, Einstein!" A whisper taunts and something jabs me in the shoulder.

I jump a bit in surprise, almost in a fighting stance. I am not in the mood for getting bullied.

"H-hey!" I whisper back, nearly in hostility. But I realize it is only my (non-girl) friend (who is a girl) Gwen Stacy. So, knowing she's a crazy punk rocker chick, I let my guard down. "Oh, hi, Gwen..." I say and scratch the back of my neck, heat rising in my cheeks.

The cute rebel smirks and stifles a snicker. Dark eyeshadow and thick mascara embellish her brown eyes. She's wearing a big black hoody, choker, red ripped pants, and a Union Jack shirt.

"Hey, Petey. Why so sleepy?" She asks with a suspicious look. I swear, if my life was an anime, her big eyes would've sparkled malevolently. And I'd wipe the titanic sweat drop off my head.

"Oh, I- was up late... Working..." I say and yawn.

She raises an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Uh huh. Okay..." She says.

My best guy friend, Harry Osborn, sees us out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head.

I shrug and cover my mouth to helplessly yawn again.

He smiles and scoffs good-naturedly.

Yeah. She likes to keep her eye on me. You'd think that with me being a geek and her being a rebel... We wouldn't really, uh, how do you say... Relate? But we actually kinda fall in the same category: weirdos. And that's okay. After becoming Spidey, the term grew on me. I'm cool with it. And the even cooler thing is that we are weirdos together.

Once, there was a guy bullying me. Physically. He kicked me pretty hard. And it hurt. Inside and out. Not only that, it was embarrassing! I didn't exactly now how to cope. But new girl Gwen came and rescued me, stood up for me. I was pretty... Blown away. Well... Except for the part where she pretty much scared the living crud out of the entire student body by threatening the bully with an actual knife she sneaked into school with. But we've been buddies ever since. Yeah... Okay, so maaaybe I thought at first that she was a crazy, psycho, goofball, psychopath. But now, she's okay.

"Ms. Stacy." The teacher interrupts.

Gwen sighs, irritated.

"Yes?"

"Be quiet during instruction." He says.

A few people snigger in the background.

"Yes, sir." She says reluctantly. The girl crosses her arms and stretches her legs out, her feet in the shelf under my seat and behind my legs. It's not exactly comfy, but I don't even want to say anything. Because, there is a 50% chance that I may or may not have a little crush on my friend... Who is a girl.

I try to act natural (which never works when you tell yourself to do so) and jot down some lazy notes off of the slide show we're watching.

Someone coughs.

I turn.

It's Harry. Oh, wait. It wasn't a legit cough. He's just getting my attention. He winks and waves a folded note at me with the name 'Pete' written on it in sloppy writing. You'd think with him being a rich kid, he'd at least have decent script. You never know, he could be famous in the future. He may have an autograph to give to fans one day.

I sigh, kindly smile and force myself to look at the teacher.

But Harry coughs again and continues to shake the paper at me.

Gwen sighs dramatically and snatches it then hands it to me.

"Here you go. Since you're too tired to reach that far, Peter." She says teasingly.

I whine and shake my head in disapproval. I make myself take it from her, her strong fingers touching my hand for a second. A shiny, black paint is on her long, sharp nails. There are at least five different rings on either of her hands.

I nudge her arm with my elbow playfully. Then I gingerly open the note, giving Harry a sideways glance. He tries to look innocent. I scoff.

Gwen tries to peek over my shoulder but I give her a look and she holds her hands up for mercy.

I look at the practically scribbled words.

It says:

_Tell her you like her *wink* :P - Har_

I sigh and "glare" at him.

He raises his brows and smiles politely.

I grab my pencil and write neatly.

_Har, I'm doing my schoolwork. Stop passing notes. - Pete_

I stealthily hand him the folded slip of paper.

But he persists.

_OK Peter but only if u #tell her XP - Har_

I slowly look at him in disbelief.

He looks like he's trying not to laugh.

I close my eyes for a sec before I respond.

_... I know you DID not just put a __hash-tag on our note... And no. I'm not going to. - Peter_

_Yes u will Ill make sure of it haha ;3 - Har_

We bickered back and forth like that for a while. Then, the unthinkable happened.

_Hm, well what do I know. Boyz really do speak in another language. Kinda weird guys. So who is this girl #Peter is so smitten to? ;P - Gwen  
_  
I heave out a deep breath.

Resigning, I hand the note to Harry. He chuckles. The two continue to pass it back and forth, until someone knocks on the door.

Someone volunteers to open it and an assistant principal comes inside with a new student. Despite being a bit late, she doesn't seem all that worried. I blink in curiosity.

"Excuse me but this is a student of yours this year. Her name is Barbara Gordon. She'll be taking your class first period." The woman says, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

The younger one grins politely, but no dimples show.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late, sir." She says, with hardly any hint of shyness.

After a few boring sentences my distorted attention span can't stand, the teacher tells Barbara to sit in front of Harry and next to me. She nods and carries what looks like a heavy backpack over to us and sits down. Barbara politely smiles at me and I return the gesture but quickly look away. When she's not looking, I let my vision soak up her appearance.

She has luscious, long, scarlet hair that drips past her shoulders. Her eyes are blue with thick lashes framing them, behind black, rectangular glasses. She's wearing a long-sleeved black polo shirt, knee-high socks, and converses. I notice a silver necklace over her collarbone with a heart on it. I like the chic look. It really fits her. Very pretty and smart-looking.

Gwen notices me checking her out. She puts a hand next to her mouth and whispers in my ear.

"It looks like you've finally found another member of your species, Peter." She whispers.

"What...?" I ask breathy.

"Nerds." Gwen says with a wink.

I hold back a laugh and grin at her. I still manage to steal some glances of Barbara. Minutes pass.

I can't help but feel a strange intuition tell me there is something about that girl.

Gwen makes a loud sigh, seeing how shy I am being. She, being the social butterfly she is, holds her hand out to the new girl.

"Hi! I'm Gwen!" She says.

Barbara grins, looking a little uncertain, and shakes Gwen's hand.

"Hi. I'm Barbara, as you know. It's nice to meet you, Gwen." She responds nicely.

"Mhm. Well, full name's Gwendolyn, but, like, my friends call me Gwen or Gwendy so I don't sound like a, like, medieval princess or something." She says.

The ginger giggles.

"Nice one. You can call me Barb or Babs." She states.

"Cool." Gwen says.

Harry smiles and introduces himself.

I kinda just sit there, awkward and helpless.

_Gosh, I _love_ red-heads._ I muse.

"And this is Peter." Harry says helpfully.

"Hello." Barbara says with a little wave.

I grin and wave back nervously.

"H-hi..." I say, at a loss for words.

She blinks at me expectantly.

I feel the inside of my mouth for words.

"Uh... I- I like your glasses." I stutter. "They suit your facial structure."

_Oh, great move, geek._ I think to myself punitively. I would've slapped myself in the face.

But she doesn't seem to really mind my nerdiness.

Barbara says. "Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome... Yeah, I used to wear glasses." I say and make myself swallow.

"Oh? What... happened?" She asks inquisitively and fidgets with her spectacles.

"Ah- my- my eyes repaired themselves." I answer, half-lying.

Barbara nods.

"Oh, ok... I'm a little jealous of you now." She says jokingly.

I softly chuckle.

She adds. "Yeah, sometimes I wear contacts..."

I nod and watch our conversation fade out of existence.

So, as the day went on, it turned out Barbara and I had all the same classes together except for my Algebra II class. Pretty convenient, I'd have to say. So, in lunch, Harry, Gwen, Barbara and I decided to take advantage of the social time and hang out.

"So, Barbara, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Harry asks her as he fingers the cafeteria food.

She looks down slightly, almost like she's embarrassed.

"Well... I would love to work in the police, but my father says I can't due to certain requirements." The red-head girl says.

I frown a bit in sympathy.

I say. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Well, that sucks." Gwen complains.

"Yeah. Especially since my unc- my father inspired me to be a cop. You see, he_ is_ a policeman." She explains.

The blonde of the group gasps.

"Seriously? Same here!" She says.

The other girl smiles and responds. "Really? Heh heh."

"Ha. What a coincidence." I say.

"Yeah. I know, right?" Gwen says. She gives Barbara a fist pump which makes her chuckle.

"Yeah. But anyway, now I work at a library as a volunteer." The ginger says with a nod. "... What do_ you_ guys want to be?" She asks and folds her arms.

Harry smirks and buffs his fingers. "Well, I will be the head of Oscorp when I'm ready."

"Oh, really? That's neat." Barbara says and nods. She looks at Gwen and I with a sweet little smile.

Gwen says. "Mm, I think I'll be a model..." She says with a shrug.

Barbara compliments. "Oh, yeah? That'd be cool."

Gwendy nods.

"... What about _you,_ Peter?" The red-head asks with a comforting smile.

My mouth twitches a bit.

Gwen looks at me with large eyes while chewing her lunch.

"Ah, well... I'd like to be a photographer." I say.

"Really?" Barbara says and raises her curved brows. "Cool."

"Thanks..." I say.

"No prob."

"... Pete, you should so totally, like, take pictures of me when I'm modeling. That would be so fun." Gwen tells me.

"Uh, sure..." I say and anxiously laugh.

Then, out of nowhere, a prick of Spidey sense tugs at the back of my head. I shudder.

I stand up quickly.

"Where are you going, Peter? You just got here." Harry says suspiciously.

I grimace. "Ah, I'm- really not feeling well. I need to go to the nurse." I lie and bite my tongue.

My friends look worried.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Barbara asks.

"Er- I'm just- kinda under the weather today. Sorry, guys, I really have to go." I say.

Harry stands up.

"Well, hey, you want me to walk you there?" He offers.

I say. "Ah- eh, heh- no thanks, Har. I've really gotta go. See you later."

* * *

Then I lightly jog as to not look suspicious and rush to get a pass from the nurse. I tell her I can walk home. So, then, I dash out of the school and creep into the nearest alley. I unzip my backpack and slip into my Spider-Man costume. Then, I'm swinging through the air on webs that pop out of my wrist. I fly through the city and I'm free.

"Wahoo!" I shout, on two web lines, and I freak out some car drivers below me. I flip and swing up to the scene. I land on the sidewalk. There's a ridiculous flurry of traffic.

"... The heck?" I say. "Um, hey, just 'cause Spidey's here doesn't mean the whole city has to freeze in the road..."

A couple of cars hurtle through the air, and zoom over my head. I duck my head in panic but quickly shoot webs on buildings where the vehicles land. Then, there's a shrieking reptilian sound.

I raise an eyebrow.

"...Eh?"

The sound of a massive object flashing through the air stings my eardrums.

"Ooooh goody..." I say sarcastically.

Out of the corner of a skyscraper, a lavender creature flies into view. It cries again, like something off of Merlin.

It's Dragonman. Heh, it's a stupid name. It doesn't really even look like a man. More like a screwed up robot.

I wine and say, gesturing to the monster. "Oh, come on. I'm interrupted in the middle of healthy socialization and _this_ is what I have to fight? Ugh. Laame."

Nevertheless, I swing into action...

* * *

**A/N:** **Alright, so I thought that I was a good enough cliffhanger. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm so happy people are enjoying this!**

**So, did you like Gwen Stacy to be the choice for Barbara's close friend? I have to admit it, I hated that she wasn't Mary Jane when I heard about the new movies, but after reading a bit of Ultimate Spidey, I fell in love with her gutsy and quirky demeanor a long with her punk rock fashion. As much as I ship MJ and Pete, I just thought Mary Jane looked too much like Barbara to be in this one. There'd be too much drama I think. And there's room for only one red-head girly in this one!**

**What did you think of Barb's clothing? Too preppy? I thought it kinda went with her fashion in the original comics. Maybe not? I personally thought it was cute and anime-esque, but I may be wrong.  
**  
**And I may** **be able to update every week or every few days, depending on how passionate I'm feeling.**

**Thanx for reading! Your reviews have been amazing! Please follow & review!**

**- Love,**

**DreamKnightess**


	3. Ooh, burn

- Ooh, burn -

Fire streaks in my direction from the robot's mouth.

I jump easily about seven feet in the air and thwip out harm's way.

"Whew! Cool it, there, buddy!" I quip and swing through the air. Endorphins pop inside of me.

I skid to a stop on the road. I shoot another web-line and swerve around, shooting gunk at its mouth.

"So... Dragonman, huh?" I say.

The machine roars. The webs flutter off its mouth.

"Heh. More like a jacked-up robo-gator!" I say and dodge a ball of flame that barely singes my sleeve.

"Aw, come on dude!" I whine and dodge a couple fireballs. "Did anyone teach you to vampire sneeze?" I flip in the air to show off to the people of New York.

Dragonman turns his head towards a woman who's trying to run away. I fly through the air on a webline and grab her just in time for a blaze to sizzle behind us. The woman squeals in surprise.

"Scuse me, m'lady!" I say and carefully place her on the sidewalk. She looks at me, dazed.

"Yeah. You might wanna..." I start to say before a car flies through the air and crashes into the road beside me. Rubble crackles by my feet.

The woman screams and runs off.

"Yeah... Do _that_." I say. I cup my mouth with both my hands and yell back at her. "You're welcome, by the way!"

No response.

I casually duck as a fire-ball shoots above my head.

"Sheesh. People have no manners." I say. I twirl around and see Dragonman fly off.

I raise my brow in confusion. Then I break into a run.

"Wait, pal! The party only started!" I gibe and glide through the air as fast as I can. "Hey, chicken-droid! Don't ignore me!"

It roars.

I'm on its trail.

The guy's fast.

I drop on its mechanical tail stick to it with all my might. It's shaky.

"Whoa!" I holler and cautiously crawl up his tail. "Maybe this wasn't the safest route!" Nervously, I creep onthe bottom of his metallic hulk. I can't exactly see where I'm going. Everything's upside down. But I've got to be stealthy. Grunting at the speed, I crawl to his robotic neck, straining to keep my balance.

"Alright... Eenie." I kick his "jaw" hard. It jerks. He whelps. But he doesn't know what hit him. "Meenie." I kick again, this time with enough power to jerk his head back. Sparks crackle in the air. "...Miney." Kick. Dragonman roars helplessly.

He blows fire at me. I spring out of the way, arachnid-like, causing him to burn himself. Dragonman shrieks in agony.

I hop back in place and kick with enough intensity to send his head shooting through the air.

"Moe!" I say. I lightly bounce on his back and crouch down to keep my grip.

- Rustle, rustle-

A prickle of fear bursts in my brain.

"Whoa! Spidey sense!" I say timidly.

The android is about to collide with a building.

"Ugh... Just my luck." I mutter and stand up, my feet supporting my weight. I form the "rock on" sign with my hands and create a massive wall of webs over some buildings.

"Time to use some physics." I tell myself and form a brake made of sticky stuff between two skyscrapers. Thus, Dragonman screeches as he slows down.

The people hold their breaths in suspense.

My muscles clench in anxiety.

The world cringed, crossing its fingers in hope, at that moment. But the planet relaxed in relief as the robot safely froze.

I sighed, thankfully, and wiped imaginary sweat from my forehead.

"Whew..." I say gracefully hop off the mechanical thing. I casually lean against it, cross a leg, and fold my arms. The people are watching.

"Well... Mondays, huh?" I joke, hoping to lighten the mood.

The New Yorkers gawk in awe. Then, surprising me, they beam and clap for me. They're _cheering_ for me.

... _Whoa._

"Huh... This is nice." I say and let my hands fall to my sides.

Yes. This is when I'm dreaming. This is when I'm free and confident. This is when I'm something. And everyone appreciates it. It's a strange but lovely feeling. When I'm Spider-Man. And I've done something _right._

Cameras flash in my eyes. I shield my view so I don't go blind.

Sirens sting my eardrums. Police cars drive up in the crowd.

"Ope. That's my cue!" I say and emit a white string on a building. I hover through the air weightlessly. I can hear cops chattering and pursuing me.

I moan irritably and roll an eye.

A large neon screen displays my worst critic. J. Jonah Jameson.

"Spider-Man is a menace! We all know he's a mastermind! A villain! He created the robot that attacked New York today to overrun the city!" He rants. His brows knitted together in hatred, his finger waving in disapproval.

I groan again and shoot a web over the screen to muffle the noise.

I mutter. "Hallelujah..."

Correction. _Almost_ everyone appreciates me.

* * *

Despite being late at school today, I kinda broke a record. I made three friends today. Gwen, Harry, and Peter. Kind of a weird mix, huh? But they're pretty cool. However, Pete's kinda shy. I'm shy sometimes, too, though so it's okay.

Gwen's crazy. She already gave me her number and she keeps texting me every 30 seconds. With her being so socialable, I'm just glad I finished my homework at school.

Walking home from the bus, my phone buzzes in my skirt pocket. I grin and good-naturedly sigh.

Despite my fondness of her, I don't really feel like texting. I trudge by an electronics store. A plethora of TVs are stacked on top of each through a glass window display. Multiple monitors blaze with excitementas a battle between Spider-Man and a robot dances across the screens.

I fold my arms, impressed.

He really is a hero. I think. I can't help but smile at the red and blue clad vigilante.

Then, I walk home, humming softly. I ponder about impossible things as I do so...

I leave my cell on silent on my nightstand. My bedroom door is shut. I pull up my golden boots and slip on my spiked gloves. My suit shimmers in my reflection. It has a futuristic quality to it. I like that. I run my fingers through my red curls.

Someone knocks on my door. I jump a bit, startled.

"Babs, I'm going to work, alright?" Daddy says.

I calm down.

Perfect. I think and control my breathing.

"Oh. Ok. Well..." I say. "Good luck, Dad."

"Thanks, Barb."

"Uh huh."

We say our goodbyes, on opposite sides of the door. Then his heavy footsteps disappear in the distance.

I smirk a bit.

Oh, if he only knew... I think.

I mumble and fix my Batgirl belt to make sure I'm all set. I say. "I'll just be hanging around..."

I pull my mask on and brush off my cape. The vespertine energy of the city dances in my veins.

It's time to go, Batgirl. I think. I pull my window open and fly into the dark evening sky.

I look for Spider-Man.

* * *

A/N: Hey, lovely nerds! I'm sorry about the wee delay! Super busy. :/ Anyways, thank you so much for reading, following, and favoriting!

If you want to see what happens next please leave a review!

If you want, you can suggest some villains/heroes to include in future chapters from either cannon.

However, please don't ask for the following: Fantastic Four members, the Penguin, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Aqualad, aaand I think that's good.

Thank you so much!

Love,

DreamKnightess


	4. Just Another Day

- Just Another Day-

I swing on my webbing throughout the city, letting go some stress. Oh, it's so convenient that Spider-Man has to be in _high school_, isn't it, folks?

No. That was sarcasm, buddies. Why is that stressful for Spidey? Pretty self-explanatory.

Anyways...

The sun deluged sunlight across the glass windows of the city. Wow. It's a stunning view. I show-off by swinging extremely low, flying over someone's head.

Some people shout in either love or hatred.

Ah.

Despite all the pain.

Despite all the criticism.

Despite all the burdens of being me.

I am free.

I soar through the sky, my muscles singing at the exertion. My heart races. But then-

- Deeng-deeng-deeng-deeng -

"Aw you've gotta be kidding me!" I whine.

But, out of the respect of my little broken heart, I answer my phone.

"Moshi moshi" I greet, using my best Japanese voice.

"Peter. Are you alright?" A girl asks on the other end of the line.

Gwen.

Oooof coooourse...

"Pshaw! Yeah! Everything's cool... Whyyy do you ask?"

"Because you left school early today, you derp!" She snapped playfully.

I played dumb for a little bit.

"...-Gasp- Uh- oh! That little event... Well, everything's OK, Gwen." I tell her. To get her off my case.

"You've been acting weird lately." She tells me suspiciously.

"Really now? Well... I'm- just weird anyways, Gwendy!"

"Yeah. But you're being a weird kind of weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask and barely manage to dodge a building as I fly.

"Pete, you want me to come over?"

"Uh- no!" I squeak. I clear my throat and coolly glide over a park below. "I mean- no. Agh, look, Gwen. Can I call you later? I'm kinda busy right now." I say.

"With what?"

"Ugh... Being sick."

"Uh huh. Ok. Well, bye then."

"B-bye."

-Beep-

I sigh and dive , swooping down for a hotdog from a stand. I fly out of the public's eye and lightly land onto the top of a skyscraper.

I sigh again.

I look at my cell.

Gwen's contact photo is on the monitor. The day I took that picture of her, for once, she didn't have to be so tough-looking. Her blonde locks draped over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were warm for once, sensitive. Without the dark makeup over her eyes, she looked so sweet.

"Oh, Gwen... I wish I could tell you..." I murmur, every syllable crushing my insides a bit more than the last. I chomp on my well-earned hotdog in deep thought.

_Hmm... I wonder what Aunt May is cooking for dinner tonight... Gwen is so cute... I am really in the mood for some Star Trek right about now..._

I ponder ridiculously.

Ok. So, yeah. Maybe I have wee bit of ADHD. So? You probably do, too.

Anywho...

I scan the burnt orange afternoon sky for trouble. Hm. Nothing crazy.

But something tickles my Spider sense.

It makes my heart skip a beat and my face flush. I look around for the source.

Then, with such grace and expert timing, a girl dashes from rooftop to rooftop. She's fast. Determined.

I perk up at the spirited sight.

She lets out a confident cry of effort when she jumps from roof to roof.

She hasn't messed up so far. The girl looks amazing.

So, to get a closer look, I fling through the air and land on a nearby building in order not to spook her. I creep silently by a statue of some weird mythical creature.

Now, the young woman practices her fighting. She kicks, punches, and slices through the air in every possibly direction.

She has so much energy, so much chaos in her, like her fiery red hair. I can't help but admire it. Despite her petite form, she has higher than average strength.

The girl, rather adorably I'd have to say, talks to herself every now and then. Whether she's encouraging, beating, scaring, tiring, or enjoying herself... There's always something to say.

She battles her invisible adversary for a few more minutes and I watch in awe. (And also 'cause I don't have anything better to do for once.)

Finally, she stops to take a breath. The red-head wipes her face and sits on the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangle off the side.

Hotdog still in hand, I hover to the masked maiden. I softly land on the roof and walk up to her. Her curls float in the air along with her dark cape. Batgirl.

"Hey." I greet quietly and hop besides her.

Batgirl gasps and jumps a bit, startled.

"Oh... Hi." She says and sighs, relieved. Her cheeks color a bit, flustered, but her lips curl in a grin.

"Sorry, Spidey. You scared me." The red-head says and laughs nervously. She wipes her cowl with her elbow. "Whew."

"Sorry..." I say awkwardly. I offer her my snack. "...Hotdog?" I say with my best New Yorker accent.

She lightly chuckles.

"Ah, no thanks."

I eye her stunning costume. She has golden gloves with fins sticking out, ribbing on the sides, a belt, boots, and a shiny Bat insignia across her heart. Oh, yeah. And did I mention her wicked cool cloak and mask? Pretty hot stuff. Everything on her is golden if not leathery black.

"Say? Who made your costume?" I ask and take another bite of my sausage.

"Oh. I did." She says and scratches her neck.

I respond musically. "Sweeeet."

"Oh. Thanks. You're not looking too bad yourself." She says.

"Aw! Gracias!" I say and toss my remnant of a hot dog away.

Curiously, I fidget with the spikes on her gloves.

"So... You brush your hair with these things or something...?" I ask.

She giggles.

"No. They're for decoration."

"Oh... Ok." I say. "...They really make you look tough and stuff."

Batgirl reaches into a pocket in her belt and pulls out a set of binoculars.

Such a detective.

"So..." I say. "... Where'd you get that?"

"... M... Gotham City."

"Oh. Wow. Never could have figured that out."

She grins a little mischievously.

Ever the mature one, I keep asking questions. "...Whatcha doin'?" I feel like a little kid.

"Investigating from afar." Batgirl answers dramatically. She smiles politely and lowers her binoculars. "Oh. B-T-W. I saw your battle with that robot earlier today."

"Oh, yeah? Where were you when I was hanging on for my life?" I tease.

"Uh- well, I was busy. I happened to see you on the news." She replies and nods.

"Oh, yeah?" I say and scoff playfully. I gently take the binoculars away from her and look out of them. "These are kindsa old-fashionedsy, dontcha think?"

She shrugs.

"Maybe. But I don't mind." She says and holds her knees to her chest.

I blink. I ask. "Eh... How do you see through these? So... blurry..."

"You're holding it the wrong way, smart one." She tells me and fixes it in my hands. An elfish look crosses her face.

"Uh... I- knew that."

"Sure you did, Spider-Man." She says and buffs her fingers.

I give them back to her and cross my legs.

"So..." I ask. "What's your motivation for fighting crime?"

Her facial expression becomes stolid.

"Hm... Well, I don't know if I can tell you, web-slinger." Batgirl winks knowingly at me. "I don't know you like that."

I want to whine but I somehow manage to suppress my immaturity for a second or two.

"Oh... Well, then..."

She relaxes a bit. Batgirl puts on an innocent face and tilts her head a bit.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." She says.

I smirk under my mask.

"Mm... Nah. Sorry for the inconvenience." I say.

The super heroine nods, understanding.

She says. "It's fine."

There is a bit of a silence.

Then, suddenly, I jump a bit.

My mind tingles with excitement.

I leap onto my feet.

"Whoa." I say.

Batgirl looks up at me curiously.

"What is it?" She asks and stands up, brushing off her outfit.

"Spidey sense."

"Eh?"

"I get it when something is wrong."

"Trouble?"

"Kyeeinda."

"Let's go! I'm kind of in the mood to let some stress out!" Batgirl says and shoots her grappling hook onto a building.  
I laugh.

The red-head prepares to jump into the air but then she looks at me with a shrug. "Uh... Eh heh. I think maybe you should lead the way? Since I don't have spider powers and stuff..."

"Oh. Sure." I say and shoot a web line from my wrist. "Cowabunga!" I dive through the air and thwip from building to building.

Batgirl is laughing behind me. She soars on her grappling hook, her cloak flowing behind her gracefully. She pants. But she catches up to me.

"Whoa there, cowboy!" She jokes.

"Hey. That's Spider boy to you... No. Uh... Scratch that. It's Spider-Man." I say awkwardly.

The girl says with a smirk. "Whatevs! Just lead the way!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

This only causes her to laugh even more.

"Okay... The crime scene should be down here..." I say and fall to the ground gracefully. Batgirl and I land by a huge apartment. The sky above is darkening, making the scene eerie. Asian artifacts such as Shishi dogs and vases decorate the grass surrounding it.

"... Pretty." Batgirl says, catching her breath. "Ok... I'm gonna guess that you don't magically know what's amiss?" She folds her arms.

"Uh... No... We're just going to have to see." I say and creep by a cherry blossom tree. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna use my... Spidey stealth."

"You just came up with that, didn't you?" She says and quirks an eyebrow.

"Maaaybe."

The ginger stifles a laugh.

Then she blinks, absorbs her surroundings, then stands next to me casually.

"...Huh."

My senses pulse wildly.

"Eek." I mutter.

She gasps. "What is it?"

"Let's go inside!" I whisper.

We dash to the building.

There's already a door broken open. An alarm goes off.

We swing inside the mansion, tumbling into a whirl of chaos.

There's a gunshot.

We shudder.

We look at each other.

She gawks, mouthing 'no'.

* * *

A/N: Ugh. Sorry it took so long. I've been super duper busy with moving and stuff. I'll try to update more. I feel like I've already said that but oh well.

Guys, please help me find an arch nemesis for Batgirly! In my opinion, I think it should most likely be either the Mirror (from New 52) or Harley Quinn. Please vote on the poll I put up!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Party Pooper

- Party Pooper -

I look at Spider-Man. Even with his large, bulbous, white eyes, I can sense his fear.

We run through the third floor of the building.

We pay close attention to the screams of horror, begging for mercy so we can rescue them.

I'm panting, but I don't let myself become weakened.

We reach a balcony above a titanic dining room.

At first, we lean against the insides of the entrance to be discreet.

Below us, there's a gang, their visages hidden in ski masks. One has a gun, simply to threaten the rich-looking people around.

I'm relieved no one is really hurt though.

"How original..." I mutter.

The mutant besides me scoffs.

We walk quietly on the balcony. The people below us are too distracted to notice that two superheroes are watching over them.

One gang member threatens. "Alright. Nobody moves. Nobody gets hurt. Just hand over the jewels."

The opulent people of the party hold their hands up. They look at each other, frozen.

The burglar shoots at the ceiling.

More screams.

A whimpering woman takes off a pearl necklace and starts to hand it to one of the burglars.

I stand the rail of the balcony and pull out my batarang. I hurl it at the crook with the gun, snatching his weapon away.

"Huh?" He says, his eyes tripling in size.

Everyone gasps and looks above.

Spidey hops beside me, balancing on his toes and fingers.

"Aw. Come on, guys. Nobody likes a party pooper." I say to the gang leader. I tuck his weapon into a bag in my belt for safe keeping.

Spider-Man joins in to taunt. "So, we thought we might come fashionably late to cheer everyone up."

"Bratgirl and Bugman? No one invited any cosplayers!" A crook says. The other gang members laugh.

"Cospla- what?" Spidey squeaks. "And, oh my gosh. Did you guys go to _pre_-school? What do I look like? A centipede?"

Suddenly, a few orbs are tossed at us.

Grenades.

We jump off the balcony just in time and the spheres combust behind us in a burst of red and grey.

I land gracefully and my cloak drips on the floor. I brandish a bow staff.

Some butlers motion the people out of the room quite thankfully.

A gangster runs to me and punches.

He misses.

I grab his arm and twist it. He shouts in pain.

I kick him hard. He falls backwards.

Two others arrive in his place.

They simultaneously grope at me.

I duck and counter attack, kicking both men, and knocking either of them off their feet.

They grunt and tug at my hair, pulling me down with them. I yell and hit both with my bow-staff. They let go of me.

I blow my curls out of my face with a huff. I mutter. "Amateurs..."

I start to walk off, but one tries to get up again. I kick him hard in the chest to stop him.

Someone snatches me from behind, his arm dangerously taut around my collarbone. I drop my staff. I grunt and grab his arm with both hands, duck, and perform a sharp backwards, flipping kick in the face. He yells and hits the ground.

I snatch my bow staff.

One criminal comes up to me with a bat.

I scowl to hide my fear.

He doesn't laugh hysterically. Instead he shoots a death glare at me.

Huh. It's actually kind of refreshing to fight someone who isn't psychotic.

The brute swings violently.

I block the blow with my staff, barely in time.

He hits me in the shoulder.

I scream. But, seeing the pain as impetus, I swing my staff brutally at him multiple times. I duck when he swings above my head. He hits my staff so hard it smashes onto the floor.

I gawk, almost panicking for a moment. But I brace myself. I perform a twirling a kick with so much force that his weapon is knocked out of his hand. He kicks me in the ribs. I wheeze. He punches me in the face. I spit.

I duck another hit.

He kicks me in the shoulder.

I almost fall over. But I don't give up.

I give a furious cry and jump onto him while he's still standing, clasping my legs around his back and arms so he's immobile. I punch him in the face a few times until he gives up and falls over.

I heave out a sigh and wipe my mouth.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do..." I mumble to myself and grasp my staff. "Four down..."

I look around.

Spider-Man is like a one-man ninja team. I watch him fly and kick and shoot his webs. He's knocked five out already. There are a few left.

I dash towards him to help.

He blinds a few crooks by shooting webbing into their eyes. The mutant looks at me. He points at something behind me.

"Look out, Batgirl!" He says.

I quickly glance behind me.

A table shoots towards me.

I gasp and duck.

Spidey moves out of the way and the table collides into the gangsters.

I look at the crook who hurled a table at me. He runs over to us.

Some other crooks are becoming conscious, skulking to Spider-Man and I.

Overwhelmed by the numbers, I get a couple smoke bombs from my belt. I eye Spidey to warn him. He nods and gives me a thumbs up.

When, the gangsters engulf us, I toss the spheres onto the ground. Out comes a large mass of mist. The criminals cough but still attack blindly at the air, sometimes attacking themselves.

The mutant vigilante and I chuckle softly at this.

We split up.

I knock out some.

He tosses others with superhuman strength.

Spider-Man and I continue to battle them until there we form a huge pile of crooks.

Out of breath, I dust my hands off.

He hops besides me.

We fist pump and laugh softly.

"Nice work, Spidey." I compliment.

"Oh, why thank you." He says dramatically. "You were pretty cool, too."

I stroke a ginger lock out of my face.

"Thanks." I say, blushing a bit.

I use my bola to tie the brutes together just to make sure.

"... The bola's a nice touch, Batgirl." He says. "I don't know what it is, but it adds a certain spark to the picture."

I smirk and cross my arms.

"Yeah. It really does." I say.

* * *

We walked out of the rich building.

The party goers gave us lots of hugs and stuff, which was embarrassing.

Of course, the cops had already come.

I was ready to go soaring through the city on my grappling hook again when I saw my father, Commissioner Gordon, among the policeman. But I acted casual.

_It's okay, Babs. He doesn't know. You're safe._ I say to calm myself. I sigh and wipe my face.

"Whew. What a night, huh, Spidey?" I say.

He stretches his arms and pops his neck.

"Oof. Yeah. Sometimes, I feel nocturnal."

"I know that feeling." I respond and nod.

We admire the sky. It's almost black. There are only a few remnants of sunshine.

"Yeah..." Spider-Man mumbles besides me. He gasps suddenly.

I stop mid-gait. "What?" I ask, concerned.

He scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh, gosh. What time is it, Batgirl?" He asks.

"Uuuh..." I pull up my glove and look at my watch. "It's six o' five, Spidey."

"Crud! Oh, boy! I've got to go." The superhuman says.

"Aw... But the fun only started." I say and frown a bit.

"I know, Batgirly. I'll see you later. Don't worry." He says, his tone actually sincere and honest for once. He shoots a webline from his wrist and glances at me.

I grin to be polite and give him a wave.

"Bye." I say.

I don't want to be alone. I just hide it.

"See ya!" He says.

Spider-Man flies away gracefully.

I sigh as he shrinks into a blue and red dot and eventually vanishes.

Knowing my dad doesn't come back home until late at night, I continue with my patrolling.

I fire my grappling hook and soar through the evening air. I'm looking for trouble.

I fly above my dad's car with a grin.

Oh, the beauty of ignorance.

He looks up at me in awe.

I enjoy my mischievous moment.

But I disappear when worry snatches me away again. My arms grow sore but I don't care.

"Don't be so immature, Babs." I whisper to myself between pants.

I drop on a rooftop of a store. A billboard is ripped up besides me.

My cape billows behind me.

I walk across rooftops for a while.

I love the city at night.

It's dangerous, thrilling, and deadly. And it's peaceful, calming, and stunning.

My costume makes me feel strong. I can be someone else. People admire and fear me. This is what I live for. And I don't do it for the money.

I continue to motion above the city, embracing my solitude, until I reach my house. I break into my own room, silently, like a shadow. I love it when the darkness envelopes me. I can be invisible.

Panting joyfully, I shut my window. I catch my breath.

I lock my door and slip into my pajamas. My costume is hidden in my closet. I slide under the blankets of my bed and snuggle into it innocently. I'm tired. But my heart is racing.

More. More._ **More. **_

I want more danger. I want my freedom back.

But if I take my normal life for granted, I'll have nothing but danger.

So, I lay in my bed, making constellations out of the dots on my ceiling.

I hold my teddy bear to my chest.

My mind flutters off to reality. My thoughts are shifty.

My father.

He doesn't want me to be a cop.

In unison, I took his word for it.

In rebellion, I do the job anyway.

That's why I became something else. Someone else.

I became Batgirl.

* * *

**A/N: **  
**First-**

**Responses to Guest Reviews:**

**To Guest: Aaaaw! ^v^ Thank you sooo much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And I appreciate your vote! Harley is awesome! **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**I tried to practice action scenes. Please provide constructive criticism.**

**So far, these are the votes for Batgirl's arch nemesis:**

**My preferences:**

**Poison Ivy-**

**Catwoman-**

**The Mirror- l**

**Harley Quinn- l l**

**Other villains (I didn't have in mind)-**  
**Bane- l**  
**Deathstroke- l**

**Harley for the win so far! (And Slade/Deathstroke is great! However, I didn't like Bane in Dark Knight Rises. His voice disturbs me.)**

**I appreciate the votes from those of you who did!**  
**Let me know what you guys think in reviews or go to my poll!**

**Please comment if you want to know what happens next in this little story.**

**May the force be with you!**

**Love,**

**DreamKnightess**

**P.S. I am currently coming up with sketches for Harley Quinn's costume. A redesign of mine. Don't worry. It's not going to be like the New 52 all over again. *Cringe* *Nervous laugh* It'll be something crazy and cute and creepy all at once! If you have ideas, please tell me of them! :3  
P.S.S. ...Yeah. I know the crooks in this chap were sooo not original. But I didn't want to use any big baddies just yet. And I didn't want to use Kingpin or Kraven from Spider-Man... Cuz they just annoy me. Bleh.  
**


End file.
